Beast
by Miss Momolo
Summary: "I'm a beast," he whispered. It took a moment for her to understand that the voice was not being produce inside her head. Summary: This is related to the episode The Beast Within. ONE-SHOT!


**Beast**_-Beastboy and Raven fan fiction. ( ) So Yeah I always like writing that shit every time. So here is the deal, I do not own TT or their characters. This is because my blood needed a little bit of typing and ideas and dialogue and other writers things (That only writers understand). Listen up this is a __**ONE-SHOT**__! I don't mean to be, well, mean but in my other works people don't seem to get that it's only a one time deal so yeah… don't ask me to update soon. _

The knock at her door made her eyes snapped open. She waited a few minutes in the air in aspiration that whoever it was left. The echo as someone tapped the metal door on the other side made her feet touch the floor immediately. Before there was a third knock Raven opened the door.

To her amazement there was a green boy looking down at his feet, shyly, almost nervous. Almost. "Wh-what are you doing here?" she had recovered at the end when her shock had eased to irritation because he interrupted her concentration.

The way he timidly glanced up arching his eyebrows into an expectation made Raven's heart stop. But just for a microsecond because it was a surprise seeing him like that.

"Can I meditate with you?" his words were a distress to the government if it were involved. Though since it was only Raven it brought upon more shock because he had never asked for this and was not serene enough to handle a minute of silence.

"Why?" would have asked anyone who knew him and seemed almost fitting that she'd do the same.

The green specimen ran a hand through his matching green hair, a clear symbolism of frustration. It almost suited him. Almost. His eyes traveled to a million places before they firmly stationed into hers. "Do I need to have a reason? I just feel stressed and want to relax."

It was Raven's turn to feel frustrated as she crossed her arms under her chest. "Beastboy, I would have not pictured you in a meditating room if you weren't standing right in front of me and if I hadn't known from past experience that your usual form of relieving stress is eating tofu and playing video games."

"Aren't you going to let me in?" he said instead, avoiding, his voice hinting a small bit of annoyance

"But if you want to…" no further word was said as Beastboy stepped inside Raven's room. He stood awkwardly as she closed the door behind her. She crossed her arms again. "I have no idea how you plan on meditating when you don't know a single thing about _meditating_."

Beasboy crossed his arms mimicking on the dim lighted space. "Teach me."

One of Raven's eyebrows stood in amazement. "Why are you insisting so much?"

"Why are you insisting with questions?" he'd grown defensive.

"Why can't you answer them?"

This particularly made the boys eyes widen and his hands slack to his sides. It was almost a sad sight to see. Almost. "I... because _I_ need _you_ to teach _me_ because_ I _have so much pressure _and_ you can't help _me_ because _you_ keep interrupting with _stupid_ illogical questions!" he shouted at the end making Raven take a step back precautious. Seeing this the boy quickly located both of his hands in his face, covering, not letting Raven take a breath before he unwrapped to look ashamedly at her. "I'm sorry," he blurted, spiting almost. "I'm sorry. It's just been rough lately. And I thought you could help."

"It's okay," she closed the distance she had separated considering a hand on his shoulder. Then another as she pushed down. "You just sit down and close your eyes and breath." She instructed as she did the same, stationing herself in front of him for better observation.

His eyes looked pleading at her for an instant before he started to do what she told him.

"Try to center yourself," she said after he had calmed down. "Try to relax."

It seemed to work for both of them as she peered through her lashes to see if he was doing fine, which he was. It dwelled on her that she had been anxious because only now did her heart started to steady into a normal rhythm and now did she started to levitate with her new gained concentration. There were a million reasons for the green boy to come here, she though once she located herself on the black depths of her mind. A lot had changed lately and she wouldn't blame him if tofu and video games didn't reduce his unease. It had been rough and it seemed that he was the one taking the most weight on all of this when it should have being equally divided amongst the team.

"I'm a beast," he whispered. It took a moment for her to understand that the voice was not being produce inside her head.

This time she opened her eyes slowly, trying to take in a solution. "Don't be that surprise. It comes with the name, _Beast_boy."

When his eyes winced open his pupils were small and then big. "You know what I mean. I'm a beast. And I hate my name…" he looked down at his crossed legs as he whispered. "I'm sorry…"

Raven gently descended on the carpeted room, her head inevitably titling to the side in confusion and though it was not her pain she felt pain. "Beastboy, you saved my life. If it weren't for you Adonis would have hurt me or worse-"

The boy's growl somehow astonished Raven as he bared his teeth. "Don't remind me. And it was my fault he turned into a monster, too. That jerk. It gets me angry. And he _did_ hurt you… I just stopped what he was trying to finish." Again, he passed a hand through his hair, messing it even longer. "Even though I'm angry with him. I'm angrier at myself."

"You shouldn't be…" she simply stated.

"Well, _I am_." He shouted then recoiled. "And I can't control this _stupid_ temper."

"It's okay," she mended, trying to use a more soothing tone. "If I were in your position I'd be temperamental too."

The boy sighted, aggravated. "You're not. And it's not okay. It's destroying me."

His last words made the hair on the nape of her neck stand and all she wanted for him was to feel comforted and okay. Like he used to but all he saw now was a stranger who lost himself with an inner animal, which might be ironic but what she felt the most was sadness and that wasn't something new. But today it was different, it felt dissimilar to what she was used to.

"You said it yourself," she said slowly, recalling his exact words. "_He's _the monster. Stop assuming you are too. Stop being furious. If it helps you may be called a beast but you're nothing but. I might have said that it comes with the name but I realize too late that it doesn't. The name has nothing to do with it. You're neither a beast nor a boy. Not anymore. But if you let the beast within you win the fight by default you are not the man I thought you were."

She closed her eyes again, trying to hide his expression from her eyesight because she knew that if she saw him that she would surly blush. Though she did anyways as she added, "I hope you can prove me wrong again."

Raven heard a sniffle and though the action of opening and closing her eyes was tiring she couldn't help but open one eye. To her incredulity she saw the boy cleaning a tear from his eyes. This seemed almost right. Almost.

"Raven," the way he said her name made her catch her breath and made her eyes completely open to his fullest attention. "No one had ever entrusted me with so much responsibility in my life. I'm afraid to let you down."

Raven tried to control her lungs as the air inside them started to close in. She shrugged. "Failure is part of victory."

The boy's legs unraveled from there entanglement as his hand and knees moved towards her. He wrapped his arms around her neck, tightly. "I promise I won't disappointment you."

Raven tapped his back awkwardly, not sure what to do because this felt just right.

"Just down sit down," she said as she grabbed both of his shoulders and slowly pushed him away, "close your eyes and breath."

The boy flashed a wicked smiled still doing what she told him. She tried to steady her pulse as for the millionth time that day she closed her eyes trying to fix herself. But like always her yes fluttered as she spotted him still looking at her, on his mouth the same wicked smile laid. She couldn't help but fully grin for the first time.

The end

A/N: This is related to the episode the beast within, just reminding  
So, What do you guys think? Comment?


End file.
